


"i've dug two graves for us, my dear."

by lucidnightmares



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Possibly Unrequited Love, Revenge, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: hiyoko is fucking pissed: the fanfiction
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"i've dug two graves for us, my dear."

Hiyoko skitters towards the room, hearing the body discovery announcement fill her ears.

She almost doesn't wanna open the door, she almost doesn't wanna look at the corpse that is awaiting her, she almost doesn't wanna find out who will be gone at the next trial and simply replaced with a portrait of them like they were only a memory.

But, she feels her hand reach the doorknob and turn it anyway.

As her vision fills with the sight of the gymnasium and her nose fills with the sickening scent of death, her eyes shoot down to see a familiar pair of shoes.

_No. It's not._

Her eyes work themselves up slightly to see a green skirt.

_No. It can't be._

Her eyes move up more and see a white tie with red polkadots, now stained with blood.

_No, this isn't happening. Not her, anyone but her._

And then she finally sees all of it. A redheaded teenager with a camera lying against the gym wall, dead.

_Mahiru._

The ringing in Hiyoko's ears drown out the bloodcurdling scream that falls out of her mouth.

She feels herself trembling as her feet seem to move at an inhuman pace that she can't control, as if she was some doll being danced around by a sick minded puppeteer. Her vision is blurry but she doesn't care. All that matters is Mahiru. Oh god, _Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru-_

Hiyoko shoves the people standing in front of the dead body aside, awakening new strength she didn't realize she had in her. She tries to go further towards the other teenager but she falls to her knees, feeling warmth on her cheeks, which she can only assume are tears. Hiyoko realizes she's still screaming, but she doesn't stop. She reaches over and grabs Mahiru's arm, shaking it over and over while trying to sob out " _Wake up!_ ", but it only comes out as incoherent gibberish. Her fingers trail down to the other girls hand, and she feels how icy it is. She feels Mahiru's fingers, and is almost surprised when they don't interlace with hers. She catches a sight of the technicolor pink that stains the beautiful girls outfit. Hiyoko can only feel blinding infuriation and grief in that moment. She almost wants to ask who did this to her, almost wants to ask her who should she beat the shit out of, almost wants to ask her if she should use any specific weapons, almost _begging and pleading_ for Mahiru to _just answer me, please for the love of god answer me, you can't leave me like this please i'm begging you to answer me._

But all the corpse does is lay there. Not even twitching, or making any slight movement, or _anything_. All Mahiru does is lie there.

Right then and there, Hiyoko promises herself _and_ Mahiru something.

That whoever did this is getting their shit kicked in. Because it's what she would have wanted.

Because it's what she would have wanted.

//

Hiyoko feels her hand ball up into a fist as she shakes with anger, staring at the silver haired swordswoman in front of her. As Fuyuhiko rambles on about _he never wanted a companion, oh boo FUCKING hoo_ , Hiyoko feels that blinding rage building inside her again.

She takes a step forward, and once again, her body is not her own. In that moment, all Hiyoko can do is shake. With fear, or anger, or something else entirely she doesn't know. But she knows one thing.

She knows that she's not gonna break her promise.

Hiyoko rushes towards Peko, catching everyone off guard and causing Fuyuhiko to suddenly stop in the middle of his sappy bullshit. She lets out an angry yell that was supposed to be a sentence, but her fury drowns it out.

Seeing red, Hiyoko takes a swing at the other girl.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And she keeps taking swings, screaming " _YOU FUCKING SKANK!_ " until she can feel her arms being restrained by a much larger force, until her vision fills with the sight of Peko being on the ground with pink trailing down her nose, until she hears the angry shouts of who she assumes is the Ultimate Yakuza.

Until she's fulfilled her promise.

She can tell Fuyuhiko is angry, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care that he looks like he's about to rip her spine out, she doesn't care that once she's out of this mess the Yakuza might come for her, she doesn't _fucking care_.

All she cares about is Mahiru, and if that _skanks_ execution goes well, she won't be the only one to suffer.


End file.
